sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray the Flying Squirrel
|nickname = Jitters |family = *Mighty the Armadillo *Matilda the Armadillo |species = Mobian/Flying squirrel |gender = Male |fur color = Yellow |skin color = Dark tan |eye color = Black |attire = *Blue scarf *Flight goggles *Blue jacket *White gloves with blue cuffs *White gloves *Blue and white sneakers with white cuffs *Blue and white boots *Red shoes with white cuffs |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Freedom Fighters **Chaotix **Sand-Blasters *Moss the Sloth |likes = *His friends *Helping others *Adventures |dislikes = *Dr. Eggman *Thunderbolt |skills = *Flight *Super speed *Gliding *Agility *Basic combat *Prehensile tail *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation |moves = *Air Glide *Spin Attack *Spin Jump |ability type = Flight }} Ray the Flying Squirrel is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a mobian flying squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo's best friend and fellow adventurer. History ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' In SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Ray was captured by Dr. Robotnik and imprisoned on Eggman Island where he was to be executed along with Mighty the Armadillo and Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Teaming up with Sonic and Mighty, Ray escaped his cell, only to be blown to the other side of the island with Sonic and Mighty by a geyser triggered by Robotnik. After that, the trio teamed up to escape the island. Avoiding the island's hazards and traps, the trio got to Eggman's Tower where they confronted Robotnik. In response, Robotnik activated the tower's self-destruction sequence. However, Ray, Sonic and Mighty managed to escape the island before its destruction. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' Arriving on Angel Island during his search for Mighty, Ray eventually came across Knuckles the Echidna and his Master Emerald. After having his friendly greeting rejected, Ray showed Knuckles Mighty's missing person poster. Before he could see Knuckles give his response however, Ray's interest fell upon the Master Emerald. When he tried to touch it though, a paranoid Knuckles grabbed Ray and threw him away. Undeterred, Ray continued his search for Mighty. During so, he was attacked by Metal Sonic. Cornered by the robot, Ray was luckily saved by Mighty. Mighty briefly incapacitated the robot and the duo happily reunited. This was cut short as Metal Sonic took Ray hostage. He then demanded for Mighty to hand over his Chaos Emerald in exchange for letting Ray go. Having no choice, Mighty gave the Metal Sonic his Emerald. The duo then watched Metal Sonic fly away despite Mighty's attempts to stop him. With Mighty's help, Ray did some reconnaissance on Metal Sonic, whom he saw fly towards a fortress while also seeing Sonic and a two-tailed fox head in that direction. He also saw an angry Knuckles giving chase to them. Ray informed Mighty of the direction they needed to head in and the duo went after Metal Sonic. Having arrived at Dr. Eggman's base, Ray and Mighty found a Chaos Emerald-powered Metal Sonic fighting Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower. He and Mighty joined the duo in their fight against the robot but to no avail. Tails, however, managed to trap Metal Sonic and strip him of all the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then attempted to use the Master Emerald to empower Metal Sonic and finish the four heroes off, but both villains were stopped by Knuckles. With nothing else to do, Ray joined Sonic, Tails, and Mighty on a small picnic with chili dogs. In the Chaotix Some time later, Ray made the acquaintance of the Chaotix, Mighty's teammates, and was trusted enough that Knuckles would have trusted him, Saffron and Mighty with guarding the Master Emerald and became a member of the Chaotix.''Sonic Universe'' #63, "The Great Chaos Caper Part One: On the Hunt" Shattered World Crisis When the Shattered World Crisis occurred, the trio were far away from Angel Island, and did their best to help those caught up in the disaster. At some point, the trio met Moss the Sloth, who mentored Mighty and taught the Armadillo to master his great temper and incredible powers.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264, "Control Part One: Breaking Point" While staying in the Rocky Jungle Zone with Moss, Mighty, Ray and Saffron also became aware of the activities of the Soumerca Egg Army under the leadership of Thunderbolt. The trio explained everything to their teammates and they will meet again when necessary. Unable to take the army alone, the trio were surprised when a quartet of friends arrived: Sonic, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose and Andrea Tower. Saving Sonic from E-113 Xi along with Saffron, the trio got reacquainted with their old friend and the girls. They introduced the quartet to Moss, who sensed a darkness within Sonic. After Sonic brushed off his friends' concerns, Amy and Andrea used the Mystic Melody and sensed that the Chaos Emerald they were searching for was to the south. Realizing that the Egg Army base lay in that direction, Mighty, Ray and Saffron joined up with the trio and infiltrated the base. However, when they arrived at the Chaos Emerald's container, Thunderbolt and her minions attacked with electrical weapons. The sight of other Ray and his other friends being shocked got to Sonic, whose own electrocution helped trigger his change into the Sonic the Werehog. Powers and abilities Apart from the natural flight power granted to all members of his species, Ray possesses no special skills or enhanced attributes such as Mighty's strength. It should be noted that he is apparently capable of flight even without extending his patagium. However, he is still an impressive combatant, more than a match for any typical member of the Egg Army or one of Eggman's weaker robots. Ray is also capable of running at high speeds, like Sonic, and is also rather agile. Being a flying squirrel, he also has prehensile tail that he is seen capitalizing as a third hand, during which he is capable of carrying at least one mobian of average size. Ray can also perform the basic Spin Jump, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Ray can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Being a flying squirrel, he is able to glide on the wind using his skin flaps. Relationships Mighty the Armadillo Ray's friendship with Mighty the Armadillo has earned him a guardian angel of sorts in the armadillo, and Ray never need fear that danger will befall him while Mighty is around-or that Mighty will fail to avenge him should he fall or be captured. This connection makes Ray feel comfortable, and the thought of Mighty going off without him or any other backup frightened Ray so much that he pleaded with Mighty to take him along. The pair consider each other adoptive brothers, though Ray's fearful nature led him to worry that their relationship might end when Mighty was reunited with his sister. Matilda the Armadillo Early on, Ray feared to some degree that Matilda the Armadillo would cost him and Mighty's close relationship when they found her, although it did not stop him from helping Mighty. Ironically, it only Ray's heartfelt pleas to Matilda that Mighty would save her from a life of fear and loneliness-as Ray himself had experienced-that convinced Matilda to accept her older brother. Ray and Matilda also came to consider each other siblings due to their connection to Mighty. Friends/allies *Freedom Fighters **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon ***Julie-Su ***Knuckles the Echidna ***Mighty the Armadillo (best friend, close as brothers) ***Saffron Bee ***Vector the Crocodile **Field Explorers ***Barby Koala ***Duck "Bill" Platypus ***Guru Emu ***Walt Wallabee ***Wombat Stu **Freedom Fighters ***Amy Rose ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Bunnie D'Coolette ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Rotor the Walrus ***Sally Acorn ***Sonic the Hedgehog **Woodland Kingsmen ***Alan Quail ***Bow Sparrow ***Friar Buck ***Munch Rat ***Thorn the Lop *Great Desert Dark Egg Legion **Beauregard Rabbot **Matilda the Armadillo *Moss the Sloth (mentor) *Remington *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Dark Legion *Dingoes **General Helmut Von Stryker *Dr. Finitevus *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Egg Army **Badnik Horde ***E-113 Xi ***Flying Dynamo ***Metal Sonic *Enerjak *Heavy Magician *Hunter *Iron Dominion *Mammoth Mogul *Sand-Blasters References Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fly types Category:Squirrels and chipmunks Category:Chaotix